The National Pancreatic Cancer Project was funded by NCI-NIH in January 1975, to stimulate research in all areas of pancreatic cancer with the ultimate objective of reducing the incidence, improving the diagnosis, and improving the treatment of carcinoma of the pancreas. Now approaching completion of its second year of operation, the National Pancreatic Cancer Project has received 92 Grant Applications, of which 23 were approved and funded by the National Cancer Institute, 17 were approved but not funded due to low priority scores, 41 were disapproved, and 11 are in the review process. For this second year, the Working Cadre updated and revised its priorities for pancreatic cancer research as follows: 1. ETIOLOGY: (a) Epidemiology, (b) Carcinogenesis, (c) Cell Biology. 2. EARLY DIAGNOSIS: (a) Immunology, (b) Tumor Markers, (c) Scanning Techniques, (d) Uptake Studies. 3. EARLY TREATMENT. 4. CLINICAL PATHOLOGY.